


[s]he lays down

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: peter parker is of age in this :)-idk why im so nervous to post mcu works lol i guess the marvel fandom kinda scares me in a way ksdjk i wasn't so sure about posting this one ://





	[s]he lays down

**Author's Note:**

> peter parker is of age in this :)
> 
> -
> 
> idk why im so nervous to post mcu works lol i guess the marvel fandom kinda scares me in a way ksdjk i wasn't so sure about posting this one ://

"Is the kid okay?" Tony speaks into the com, spending his remaining energy on getting both himself and the suit - mainly the latter - back to the tower safe. JARVIS was running the suit on backup power, power that Tony didn't think they had. There were no responses, and it took the engineer a second to realize the com was broken. The suit took a lot of damage.

The flight to the tower was short enough, and JARVIS stripped the suit down immediately, allowing Tony to breathe for a minute. Tony knows the AI and knows he'll press to examine his body for any injuries. Tony works on contacting the other Avengers in the process, and  _ shit,  _ his ribs definitely hurt a little more than they're supposed to. He brushes the pain off and-

"Mr. Stark?" Tony spins on his heel, and  _ yes,  _ there's Peter Parker. He looks shaky, probably from adrenaline, and Tony had watched the thing they were fighting cut the boy's web. He'd watched Peter fall several stories, and that's when he was attacked, so he couldn't fly after the kid as he plummeted to the ground. Tony doesn't know what comes over him - maybe he does - and Peter lets out a surprised sound as he's lifted from the ground.

"Peter," Tony's palm traces the kid's thigh, down to his knee, fingers brushing where there's a tear down the leg of the skin-tight suit. Peter, who's still shaken up from the near-death experience he had, melts into it, holding onto the older male to stay up and then realizing that Tony's strong enough to hold him without it.

(That shouldn't be as hot as it is, but Jesus Christ, Tony's fingers just slid by Peter's thigh and  _ pressed,  _ and  _ yeah, okay,  _ that's kind of hot.)

"Mr. St- Tony, I'm okay," The nervous laugh that comes after just makes Tony's fingers press harder, hand slipping up to undo the suit and let Peter free from the material. One arm is braced under the younger's thighs, the wall behind him keeping him from sliding down. Peter tries not to think about the fact that (holy shit) Tony  _ growls  _ at the statement, tugging the suit off with one hand and checking every sliver of skin he can see.

It became aware to Peter that yes, the rest of the team is probably trying to contact them, yes, Tony Stark is stripping him and that yes, Tony Stark is also looking over every inch of his body as if he's beyond hurt. His chest is exposed now, suit nearly stripped all the way off, cool fingers tracing down his chest and  _ oh,  _ his head hits the wall with a 'thud' as Tony pinches his nipple. It's so natural in a weird way as Tony latches his mouth onto Peter's throat, sucking a dark hickey at the nape of his neck.

"I saw you fall," Tony breathes, pressing himself closer and letting out a deep breath as Peter's [barely] covered cock brushes his, "Thought I lost you." Tony drags his thumb over Peter's nipple again, earning an almost-broken whine. Peter rolls his hips forward, his eyes fluttering at the needed friction. Tony gives him what he wants, only for a moment, pressing himself closer to Peter so the boy can get better friction. 

"Tony," There's the nervous laugh again, "I'm fine. Promise." He chases the friction though, fingers flexing on the older’s shoulder. Tony’s arm shifts, and  _ oh,  _ Peter’s body pushes up farther. Tony doesn't even look fazed by Peter's weight, muscles barely straining. A warm, wet tongue rolls over the side of the younger's throat and Peter  _ whines,  _ hips rolling. Peter tries not to think about how dirty his skin is because it'd make it worse if he thought about how Tony just  _ didn't care. _

"Your ear is bleeding." Tony's voice drops, a low whisper in Peter's ear. Peter shivers, mind swimming in shallow headspace as he melts into the warmth of Tony. Peter didn't realize how cold he was, but yeah - his teeth are on the verge of chattering and Tony is pressed  _ just right,  _ covering Peter in mind-shattering heat that throws his brain into an endless spin, sweet honey beginning to drip and coat the brunette's mind in a thick but transparent, golden layer.

"It is?" Peter asks, at least he  _ thinks  _ he asks because he's not sure his voice even works anymore. Tony takes care of him, he always has, shifting and readjusting Peter so a heavy-feeling thigh is between the younger's legs. Peter lets out a soft, breathy sound, fingers latching at Tony's shoulders, the soft fabric of his shirt feeling so good on his skin. Peter's cold, but his skin is burning, his hips rolling rhythmically onto Tony's limb where it rests between his legs. The suit still traps his legs, his aching erection, the fabric stretching over the obscene bulge that Peter's sporting.

"Hold on, I've got you, pretty boy." Peter full-on whines at the name, the sound escaping into a sweet gasp when Tony reaches down between them and pulls Peter's cock free. His hands are rough, calluses creating delicious friction, and Tony leans forward to capture Peter's mouth in a kiss. Peter's sloppy, but he tries to follow Tony, who slides his tongue between the younger's lips and drags it over his teeth. It's so heated it makes Peter shiver, gasping and using a hand to grab at Tony's hair. When Tony does pull away, he bites down on Peter's lip, earning a small sound.

"Tony-" Peter tries, hips rolling over the older's thigh, a small hiss making it's way past his teeth at skin against the rough fabric. It's so dry, but it's good, and Peter chases the feeling of pleasure that comes with it. Tony knows, of course he does, reaching down again and using his forefinger to trace the slit of Peter's weeping cock. Peter's head tips back, and Tony wraps his hand around the shaft, barely-there touches so teasing that it makes Peter want to cry.

Peter does cry - his mind too gone to filter his noises - pushing his hips upward and breathing out a mixture of a sob and sigh combined. Tony's hand - the one that's been holding Peter up by his ass and thighs the entire time - squeezes Peter, causing the boy to gasp (high and needy) and jump. Tony's grip on his cock tightens then, beginning to add pressure. Peter's mind is in the deep end now, swimming and drowning all at the same time, managing to breathe for only a moment with each stroke from Tony's rough hand.

"You're so responsive, honey," Peter wants to say something back, because his 'spidey-sense' makes everything so much better and Tony  _ knows,  _ but he can't get it out, fingers aching from how hard he's been grabbing at Tony's shirt. Peter's mind then catches up, and  _ oh,  _ he doesn't think he's ever heard Tony so  _ loving,  _ his voice almost domestic where it sits at Peter's ear. The name 'honey' drifts down Peter's mind, warming him, "You like the names, don't you, angel?" Peter keens, because  _ yes,  _ he does, and the way Tony sounds when he says them makes them  _ real. _

"Does that feel good? Tell me, Peter." The brunette gasps, vision dark from the strain he's using to keep his eyes open. Tony's fingers brush a sensitive spot on his cock and  _ yeah,  _ that feels good, it's overloading his brain and his senses and makes him feel weak, held by only the man in front of him. Peter realizes then that he didn't respond, and  _ shit,  _ how is he supposed to form words?

When he struggles to slur together syllables, sounds that are supposed to make up words but end up being helpless whimpers, Tony chuckles, thumb dragging over the boy's slit. "Can't talk, pretty boy?" Peter preens at the teasing comment, Tony cooing at how he squirms momentarily. Tony drinks up the younger's sounds, holding him still with his one (still not tired) arm, fingers tightening with every up-stroke of Peter's weeping cock.

"Gonna make you cum, Pete. Do you want to cum?" Peter makes a weak sound, hips rocking, and Tony tightens his grip, determined to finish the boy in his arms off. The older locks their lips again, tongue making its way around Peter's mouth. Peter's grip tightens on Tony's shirt, trying to focus on the kiss, but his body is  _ burning,  _ he thinks he's on fire. The worst of it is in his stomach, the pressure making the heat worse and Tony's teeth catch Peter's tongue, nipping at the muscle. "C'mon, sweet boy," Tony barely pulls away.

Peter's hands keep a death grip on Tony's shirt, and his body convulses, mind drowning and spinning and  _ yeah,  _ it's so good that it's suffocating Peter from the inside out. He thinks - not really, but close enough - he may die from it if it goes on any longer because  _ fuck  _ that was the best orgasm he's ever experienced in his life.

Tony, on the other hand, stands there pretty much mortified. Peter had jerked his hips forward  _ hard,  _ rough friction on Tony's neglected erection, still trapped in his pants. The way the boy's head tipped back, mouth falling open, whining Tony's name self-consciously as white spills over the elder's hand,  _ yeah _ that was hot, so hot Tony came in his pants for the first time in possibly decades.

Peter loosens his grip as soon as his orgasm dies off, body tingling in a lingering pleasure that keeps his mind in the deep end. Tony's brain clicks back into place, blowing out a deep breath as he carries the boneless Peter in his arms to a more comfortable place. Tony lays him down on the couch ("Listen, Pepper, I don't need a couch," "You can't keep sleeping at your desk every time you burrow yourself down here!" "I don't-" "Tony.") and peels the slightly damaged suit off Peter's skin, eyes tracing down his body to check for injuries he may have missed.

"JARVIS, lights 20 percent and then do a full-body scan of the kid." Tony's thumb gently runs over Peter's forehead, brushing the sweat from his face as he does, messing with the disheveled pile of brown curls on the younger's head as he waits for a response from the AI. The lights dim, and JARVIS informs Tony that Peter is fine, a few cuts and small bruises on his legs and around his left ear. Tony breathes a sigh of relief, relaxed now that he knows Peter hasn't been hurt too bad, scowling as he realizes he's still in his soiled briefs.  _ Jesus fuck. _

"Sir, may I suggest a change of clothing?" Tony rolls his eyes because the AI is  _ amused,  _ "You also seem to have moderate bruising around your ribs. I heavily suggest wrapping your chest to ensure that swelling does not occur." Peter shifts and the elder knows the kid's asleep, in his boxers on a couch in Tony's workshop. Is this a fever dream? It feels like it is as Tony changes and then ever so carefully pulls a pair of his sweatpants over Peter's legs, pulling the kid up gently with a shirt in his hands.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter's voice slurs and Tony shushes him, his hands gentle on the younger's skin as he pulls the shirt on for him. "Thank you." Peter smiles a lopsided smile, white teeth showing, and Tony smiles back.

"You're welcome. I have to go check with the Avengers. Stay here." Tony speaks, but Peter's already half asleep, and Tony has to lay him down to make sure he doesn't do something stupid like fall off the damn couch. Tony does a check-in with the Avengers and begins to wonder if he should've done that later. Mr. Captain Steve Rogers is not happy with him. Tony could care less.

He curls up with Peter on the couch.

[kinda proof-read].

**Author's Note:**

> my social medias -
> 
> [twitter]: talkdirtycarson, lonelydxnce  
[instagram]: lonelydxnce  
[tumblr(s)]: bandito-jishua, joshiesfreckles
> 
> stay safe ❤


End file.
